kirby4everfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirby 4ever
|image = |genre = Animated series Sitcom |format = Animated sitcom |creator = Kirby4ever |director = Kirby4ever ChinoSpike |voices = Kirby4ever and others. |theme_music_composer = Stewart Copeland |country = United States |language = English |num_seasons = 22 |num_episodes = Unknown, probably over 100 |executive_producer = KirbyAsis Noey Boy |runtime = 22–24 minutes |company = 4ever Entertainment 20th Century Fox Television |distributor = 20th Television |network = Fox |picture_format = 480i (SDTV) (1992–2008) 720p (HDTV) (2008–2014) |first_aired – last_aired = April 25, 1992 – May 18, 2014 |status = Running}} :This article is about the TV show. For the video game, see Kirby 4ever (video game). Kirby 4ever ''(stylized as ''Kirby 4EVER) is an American animated television series created by Kirby4ever for the Fox Broadcasting Company. The show first premiered on April 25, 1992 with the episode "Pilot", which led to a series of half-hour episodes. The characters first appeared on the demo that Kirby4ever pitched to Fox on September 22, 1991. The cartoons were adapted into a half-hour television series in April 1992. The success of the show's premiere helped 4ever Entertainment make a spin-off series, The Awesomeness Show, which premiered on April 17, 2011 and focuses on 4ever and her other friend Luke, as well as two feature films, Kirby 4ever: A Bigger and Longer Adventure!, Kirby 4ever: The Second Movie and Kirby 4ever: The New Beginning. Kirby 4ever was met with universal acclaim and being one of the first longest-running animated series in the United States, behind The Simpsons. Development Kirby 4ever first appeared on the demo that Kirby4ever pitched to Fox on September 22, 1991. That year, 4ever submitted an email to the producers at her company, 4ever Entertainment that they were working on a full version of the cartoon, and that they were trying to find a company to produce it. Soon after, Kirby4ever had come up with more characters, including Annla, Flaze, Eric, Hallie and more. In 1992, Film Roman and 4ever Entertainment adapted Kirby 4ever into a half-hour television series on Fox. The series was originally set to premiere in February of 1992 with the pilot they showed to Fox earlier that year, Kirby and Flaze Travels the World, but the episode was declined to be used by Fox (until it was finally preserved on the season 1 DVD in 2002). The producers of the show then decided to "go ahead" and air another first episode, "Pilot" on April 25, 1992. Premise The show takes place in the fictional city/neighborhood of 4everville, where 4ever and her roommate, Kirby, along with Magolor have some adventures along 4ever and Kirby's other friends, Malware and R.O.B., as well the minor characters Flaze, Steve, KURBEH, Flaze V2.0, Hallie and more. Broadcast The show has been picked up for 22 seasons on Fox. The list of episodes are as follows: Films 20th Century Fox, Universal Studios and 4ever Entertainment produced Kirby 4ever: A Bigger and Longer Adventure!, a feature film based on the series. The film's plot is Steve forgot his gold shoes left at The Mussin Hill. So, 4ever, Kirby, Flaze and Magolor need to find Steve's gold shoes. The film was originally planned to be released on March 15, 2002, but was pushed back to November 8, 2002 mainly to avoid competition with Ice Age, another 20th Century Fox film. A sequel to the film, Kirby 4ever: The Second Movie, was released on May 19, 2006, and tells about how 4ever and Kirby learns of Zero's heist, he plans an even greater heist: to shrink and steal the Earth's moon. In August 2010, Kirby4ever confirmed that they were planning a third Kirby 4ever ''film, titled ''Kirby 4ever: The New Beginning, which centers around how 4ever and her friends are looking for a new villain named Dr. Runet, which he wants to take over the world, therefore meeting WALL-E. The film was released on July 25, 2013. Trivia Coming soon! Category:TV Shows